1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to X-ray detectors.
2. Description of Related Art
X-rays may be used in various fields such as inspections of structures, inspections of physical properties of materials, image diagnoses, or security checks. A typical X-ray image system may include an X-ray generator for emitting X-rays and an X-ray detector for detecting X-rays transmitted by inspection objects.
In general, an X-ray generator may emit X-rays by making electrons, emitted from a cathode, collide with an anode. Electron-emitting devices which are applied to X-ray generators may be classified into cold cathodes and hot cathodes. Among them, electron-emitting devices which use field emission may be easily driven even at a low voltage. Therefore, a lot of research for commercialization of electron-emitting devices using field emission may have been conducted.
Examples of a method of detecting X-rays may include a method of detecting
X-rays by using an X-ray sensing film and/or a method of detecting X-rays by using an electrical manner. In the method of detecting X-rays by using an X-ray sensing film, X-rays transmitted by an inspection object may be photographed using an X-ray sensing film, and a photographed film may be developed. In the method of detecting X-rays by using an electrical manner, electrical charges which are generated by radiating X-rays transmitted by an inspection object to a sensing material may be read out by a thin film transistor.